TOW The Scare War
by Lindsey2
Summary: When the boys accuse the girls of not being as brave as them, the girls get their revenge.....but as the scare war gets more intense, other events happen which puzzle both sides.....This fanfic has a touch of Chandler and Monica. FINAL part now up!
1. Chapter 1

:Hi, here is a new story for you all to read. I know it's kind of the wrong time of year, but I came up with this idea a while ago and I thought it would be fun! Enjoy and please review!: TOW The Scare War PART ONE 

"Time to scare next week!" Joey said excitedly one October evening. 

His friends turned to stare at him, hardly believing what he had just said. Ross rolled his eyes, Monica looked up with horror from the magazine she was reading, Chandler gave a wry grin and Rachel raised an eyebrow. Phoebe just smiled happily, nodding in agreement. 

"Oh come on everybody! It's nearly Halloween…we've got to go out and scare people!" Joey frowned at his friends' lack of enthusiasm.

"Joey, tell me," Chandler said, "How old are you again?"

"Awww, what's the matter with you all? You're never too old to celebrate Halloween! Pheebs, you agree with me, right?"

Phoebe nodded her head vigorously. "I think we should have a party!" she said eagerly, "We could dress up and everything."

Ross shook his head, "I'm too old for this sort of thing now," he protested, "I'm a **adult.**"

"Ross, you play with **dinosaur** bones everyday," Rachel jumped in, "You can't tell me that's adult." She snickered to herself.

"For your information, the study of **fossils** is a very complex procedure…"

"Oh my god!" the group exclaimed, stopping Ross in mid-sentence.

*****

"I loved Halloween as a kid," Monica told Chandler later that day, "I used to dress up as a witch and knock on my neighbours' doors asking for treats."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Chandler joked. 

Monica slapped his arm. "I wasn't **that **bad!" she exclaimed. "Anyway, most of the time I got 'tricked'."

"Awww, did the little witch get all wet?" Chandler teased, grinning, "Throw a bucketful did they?"

Monica frowned. "Did **everybody** do that? Because I thought it was just because the neighbours were weird."

Chandler shrugged. "Well, then I was weird too."

"Well, considering the childhood you had, I'm not too surprised." Monica turned to her kitchen sink, washing the fruit that was lying out on the table.

Chandler watched in silence, smiling as his friend washed the apples carefully and slowly.

"You know, I think those apples are clean enough Mon!" 

Monica looked up and glared at him. Chandler retreated to the living room, knowing that he had once again succeeded in irritating Monica. He knew though that she enjoyed the friendly bickering between them.

It was a situation that happened often. They had a special bond with each other that their friends had noticed since college. If Monica was upset, Chandler would be there to comfort her and the carefree personality of Chandler also held a sensitivity that only Monica could understand.

"The way they look at each other sometimes, they might as well **be** together!" Rachel once said, getting agreement from the others.

"They just don't know it yet." Joey added.

Rachel, Ross and Phoebe seemed quite surprised by this wise comment of Joey's, not known for his knowledge on relationships…or his knowledge on **anything **for that matter.

*****

"This movie is so scary, I can't think of a single joke!" Chandler said a couple of days later. The group were watching a late night horror round Monica and Rachel's.

"I don't think it's scary at all!" Rachel commented, munching on her popcorn. "Compared to other movies, this is tame!"

"How can you say that a man getting cursed by the devil is not scary?" Ross demanded, looking at her in disbelief.

"Ok, people, I'm **trying** to watch this!" Joey protested, turning the volume up.

"Ow!" Chandler said, flinching at the scene on the screen.

"Chandler, he only tripped over a corpse!" Monica giggled, shaking her head in amazement.

"Only tripped over a corpse she says," Chandler murmured. He turned to face her. "That corpse just got killed **by** that guy! Graphic scenes by the way, you can't tell me you wasn't scared."

"Sorry."

Chandler stood up and turned the TV off. 

"Hey!" Joey yelled.

"Sorry Joe, but this has got to be settled!" Chandler announced. He turned to Phoebe. "Did **you** find that scene scary?" he asked.

"No…but then, I've lived on the streets, so…" Phoebe shrugged, causing Monica and Rachel to grin.

"Oh come on." Ross scoffed.

"What do you mean, 'come on'?" Monica asked, scowling.

"It's a well known fact that women get scared by horror movies. Especially by movies that have a scare rating of five stars!"

"…and where did you hear **that?**"

"Well it was in this magazine I read…"

"Well, and magazines **always **state the truth, don't they?" Rachel snapped sarcastically.

"Ok, look. I see how we can settle this." Joey stood up next to Chandler. "Women get scared by movies so that their boyfriends can hold them tight throughout the entire screening! Why do you think I always take my dates to see movies like this?"

"That's not true!" Monica exclaimed, "Chandler, that isn't true is it?"

"Yes." Chandler nodded.

"Another fact we know is that women get scared by **anything**." Ross smirked.

"OH!" the girls gasped.

"The man has got a point." Chandler said, "Monica, remember when that cat ran up to you in the park and you shrieked like it was going to attack you!"

"That wasn't the reason! I'm allergic to animal hair!"

"Funny you had a dog called Chichi then…" Chandler murmured.

"It's a different sort of hair…" Monica retorted. She stood up. "Speaking of dogs, wasn't it you who ran away from Rachel's dog when it was just a puppy?"

"Chandler ran away from Lepou?" Rachel asked, howling with laughter.

"He was growling at me!" Chandler protested, going red.

"Only because you trod on its paw." Monica laughed, "**I** would have growled."

"Ok, look, lets just say that some people are scared by some things and others are not." Joey cut in.

"Speaks the man who once shrieked like a hyena at the sight of a bug in his bathtub." Phoebe muttered.

"Yeah well…at least **I** don't scream every time my smoke alarm goes off!" Joey shot back.

"You girls have just got to admit that men are more braver than you!" Chandler said, turning the TV back on.

"We'll see about that!" Monica said triumphantly.

"What are you going to do…call Frankenstein and ask for his monster?" Chandler asked, causing Ross and Joey to crack up.

*****

"Last night was great." Joey told Chandler the next morning.

"Yes, those girls really got irritated by the fact that they **know** we're more braver than them!" Chandler replied, chuckling.

"I'm going to take a shower." Joey said, going into the bathroom.

"Watch out for bugs!" Chandler mocked. Joey glared at him, closing the door.

Chandler poured some cereal and took it to his chair. Settling down to eat, he could hear Joey turning the shower on.

"AUGGGGHHHHHHH!!!"

Chandler leapt out of his seat at the sound of the screams coming from the bathroom. He ran to the door and opened it. Inside, he could see Joey cowering in the corner of the room, wrapped in a towel with his hair wet.

"What the **hell** is going on here?!" Chandler freaked.

"BL-Bloood!" Joey shrieked, pointing to the water coming out of the showerhead. The water was a dark red, staining the shower area.

"I just stepped in, turned the water on with my eyes shut so that they wouldn't get stung. I opened them and all that blood was pouring on my FACE!" 

By this point, Joey was totally out of control. He ran out of the bathroom.

"Joey calm down a second!" Chandler shouted, stepping closer to the shower. He looked closely at the water and collected a cupful of it in hands. His brow furrowed, and then his eyes widened. "Nice try girls." He said, wiping his hands on a towel. He turned the water off and unscrewed the showerhead, studying the inside of it.

"Hey, Joey, ever heard of food colouring?" Chandler called.

"Wh-what?"

"I suppose you've got to hand it to them, that was a pretty neat trick!"

Joey stepped into the bathroom, frowning in confusion. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Last night, Monica and Rachel must have sneaked in here while we were asleep and tipped red food colouring in the shower head!" Chandler smiled wryly.

"Why would they do that?! It scared the hell out of me!"

"That's **exactly** what they set out to do!" 

"Well it worked…" Joey wiped his forehead wearily.

"Don't worry, we'll get them back!" Chandler nodded grimly, "The scare war is on!"

**END OF PART ONE **


	2. Chapter 2

:here is part two! One thing… a thank you to the reviewer who gave me advice on the paragraphing. I didn't realise the downloading did it automatically for you. Thank you for that, this chapter looks much easier to read now! Enjoy and please review. TOW The Scare War 

**PART TWO**

Later that day, Monica arrived home from work. Getting the key out from her pocket, she chuckled to herself about what happened that morning. The screams coming from Apartment 19 was one she wouldn't forget in a hurry. 

She put the key in the lock, opened the door and walked in. As it was late, the apartment was in darkness so she felt around for the light switch and pressed it. Nothing happened. She tried again. No light filled the room. "R-Rachel?" she asked nervously, feeling around for another switch. She pressed it. Nothing happened. 

Then she heard the creaks. Softly at first, but then they got louder. Monica gave a little scream and felt around for the door, wanting to get out of there. The door wouldn't open. Panicking, Monica turned back around and saw little spotlights bouncing off the walls. She screamed louder this time and felt for the door again. This time, it opened and she ran out, slamming the door behind her. 

She could hear muffled laughing coming from behind it, and other laughter down the hall. Scowling, she opened the door and saw Chandler collapsed on the floor, howling with laughter. Concealed in one of his hands was a torch.

Feeling sick to her stomach, Monica watched Chandler stop laughing. He looked at her. "Hey Mon, why aren't the lights working in here?" he asked.

"Maybe someone should check the fuse box." Someone added, standing behind Monica.

She turned around to see Joey, trying to keep a straight face. Joey held up a tape recorder. "Creak…creak." He mimicked, letting out a loud laugh.

Ross came down the hallway. "Turned the fuse box back on…some idiot turned it off." He slapped his hand on his forehead. "Oh wait a minute…that was me!"

All three men burst out laughing. "Girls –1, Boys – 1!" Chandler said triumphantly.

"What's going on?" a voice came from down the corridor. It was Rachel, with Phoebe just behind her.

"These idiots just locked me in the apartment with no lights on!" Monica shouted, looking angrily at the still hysterical men.

"What does she mean, 'locked'?" Joey whispered to Ross.

"What?" Phoebe shouted, not hearing Joey's whispers, "How childish can you get?"

Chandler stopped laughing and scowled, "Hey now hold on just a second! What about the shower trick this morning?"

"Yeah!" Joey jumped in, "What the hell were you playing at?"

Monica folded her arms, "we just wanted to prove a point, that is all!"

Chandler mimicked Monica, folding his arms across his chest in the same manner, "…and what point was that? To wake up the entire building with the screams you caused?"

"Hey!" Joey said, looking hurt, "I wasn't **that** bad."

"Joey, **my **building could hear you." Ross pointed out.

"We just wanted to show you that men get just as scared as women." Rachel replied, shrugging her shoulders. She frowned. "Besides, the trick we played on you appeared to be nowhere **near** as bad as the one you just played on Monica!" 

"They locked me in!" Monica shouted, "That wasn't funny…that was scary!"

"What are you talking about?" Chandler asked, bouncing beams of light on the walls with his torch. "We didn't hold the door in…all we did was turn the lights off, bounced a few light beams and played a few noises." 

"I couldn't get out!" Monica insisted, "I was trapped!" 

Chandler glanced guiltily at Monica, "Ok, so we may have gone over the top with some stuff." He admitted, "but I'm **telling** you, we did **not** lock you in! That would've been dangerous!"

"This isn't over…not by a **long **way." Monica announced, looking at Chandler squarely in the eyes.

Chandler nodded slightly, staring back at her, "If that's the way you're going to play it…the scare war goes on!"

"Now…um…don't you think things are getting out of hand now?" Rachel asked nervously. Ross and Phoebe nodded in agreement, noticing the look between Monica and Chandler.

"Yes, can't we just call a truce now?" Joey suggested.

"No way!" Chandler and Monica chorused.

*****

"Here's what we're going to do…"Monica started to whisper to Rachel, "Chandler hates ghosts, so I thought we could drape a few sheets on some helium balloons, paint glow-in-the-dark eyes on them and scare him out of his bedroom!"

It was two days after the last scare, and, at 1a.m, Monica and Rachel were standing outside Chandler's bedroom in his and Joey's apartment. In Rachel's hands were some sheets covering several balloons.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Rachel asked worriedly, "I don't want to scare him **TOO** much."

"Stop being such a baby and hand me those balloons!" Monica grabbed the 'ghosts' and studied them. In the gloom of the room, the glow-in-the-dark paint made the eyes on the balloons shine brightly.

"It's going to be even darker in there so…" In spite of herself, Rachel couldn't help smiling at what they were about to do.

Monica carefully opened the bedroom door and peeked in…

"AUGHHH!" she screamed, staring into the gazing, red eyes of a very tall, hooded figure standing over her. 

"Let's go!" Rachel shrieked, running out of the apartment, with Monica right behind her. The door slammed shut. The pair leaned against the wall, breathing heavily. 

Inside, the hooded figure took off its cloak, revealing a giggling Ben Geller sitting on Chandler's shoulders. 

"Good job Ben!" Chandler said, chuckling.

"Thanks Chandler!" Ben gave a muffled reply, taking his mask off.

"Thanks for lending us your costume," Joey added coming out of his bedroom with Ross.

"This may be getting a little out of hand, but this sure is fun!" Ross exclaimed. "That was a good guess about them planning to scare you tonight!"

Chandler lowered Ben to the floor. "They're so predictable." He pointed out. He gave Joey and Ross a high-five each. "Boys - 2. Girls – 1." They yelled.

*****

"Oh my god I can't believe we fell for that." Monica muttered, hearing the boys' yells from across the hall.

"Well, they made a good job of that figure looking scary." Rachel shuddered, trying not to picture the face behind the hood.

"Yes…how did they make it so **tall**?" Monica asked, also shuddering.

"Well, I'm guessing that someone sat on Joey or Chandler's shoulders." Rachel frowned, trying to think. "It couldn't have been Ross…he'd be too heavy."

"Ben!" Monica shouted suddenly, "Ross must have brought round Ben! Why else would he be round there at this time of night? And Ben is staying with Ross for a few days so it makes sense."

"Those **sneaks**." Rachel grumbled. "I can't believe they got Ben out of bed to help them with this."

"Time for a counter-attack I think!" 

"Absolutely."

Monica heard a slithering sound near the door and turned around. A piece of paper had been slid underneath the door. She bent down to pick it up. "Rach…look at this," she held it up.

Rachel came over. "Open it." She said.

Monica unfolded the paper and read the words scripted on it: You think you are scared now, but just you wait!

END OF PART TWO 


	3. Chapter 3

:hi! College starts up again tomorrow, so I will try to get the next part after this one up as soon as I can, depending on the homework! Anyway, here is part three. Enjoy and please review! TOW The Scare War 

**PART THREE**

"What kind of psycho would write like a note like that?!" Monica asked Rachel a few hours later. It was now dawn, and the sun was beginning to rise. 

"Those three over there?" Rachel asked doubtfully.

Monica nodded. "They've crossed the line…our pride is at stake here." 

"So what are we going to do?" Rachel asked her.

Monica frowned, "I'm not sure." She admitted. "It's got to be something good! Those boys don't just fall for anything."

"Ok well, we know Joey doesn't like blood or anything that **looks **like it." Rachel said thoughtfully, "He also **hates** spiders."

"Yes, but what about Chandler?" Monica asked, "The only thing he doesn't like is dogs…"

"The trick has got to be big…" Rachel smiled mischievously.

Monica nodded, "We're going to get them this time."

*****

Ross carried Ben out of the boys' apartment. "See you in a few hours," he told them, "I need to get this kid to bed."

Chandler nodded, "See you later," he said, shutting the door. He turned to Joey, "You know, I think we've proved our point to the girls now. Maybe we should call a truce with them."

Joey breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank god," he muttered.

They walked across the hall to the girls' apartment and knocked the door. "Who is it?" Monica called out.

"It's us," Chandler called back, "Can we come in?"

"Why should we let you?"

Chandler sighed, "I want to call a truce." He answered, "Let's just forget about all this, hmm?"

Chandler and Joey could hear muffled discussion going on inside until finally Rachel called out, "Come on in."

They walked in, smiling sheepishly at the girls. "I think we need to have a talk," Chandler said to them all.

Monica and Rachel nodded.

"I realised earlier this morning that this scare war is getting stupid," Chandler told them, "I mean, we got Ben out of **bed** for crying out loud!"

"That was taking it a touch too far," Monica agreed.

"Yes, I know, that's why all this has got to stop. It could get dangerous."

"Like that note you mean?" Rachel snapped.

Joey frowned, "What note?" he asked, "There was no note!"

 "Yes there was!" Monica exclaimed. "It was really sinister." She shuddered.

Chandler frowned, "Probably a kid did it. I swear, we never wrote any note." He held out his hand to Monica. "Truce?" he offered.

Monica glanced at Rachel, who nodded. Monica shook Chandler's hand, "Truce." She replied.

Joey breathed a sigh of relief. "Right. Now maybe things can get back to normal again." He told them all. "What about that Halloween party now?"

Monica laughed, "Ok, you win. We can have a party."

"Yay!"

As Joey and Rachel argued over whether or not to have costumes, Monica and Chandler sent a smile across the room to each other before joining in on the debate.

*****

"You know…I'm not convinced about that truce." Rachel told Monica during lunch. "I don't think the boys are done yet."

"I think we should trust them and see what happens." Monica said, "Chandler and Joey seemed sincere."

"…But what about that note?" Rachel asked, "That didn't look like a 'truce' to me."

Monica shrugged. "That's one thing I don't get…why are they denying they wrote it?"

"Because they're jerks that's why." Rachel grumbled, "I can't believe Ross is helping them. I know the two of us had trouble getting along just after the break up, but I thought we had moved on now."

They finished their lunch and left the restaurant. Arriving back at their apartment, Monica opened the door and what she saw made her close it again. 

"Mon…what is it?" Rachel asked, seeing her friend's pale face.

"Don't go in there." Monica said faintly.

"Why not?" Rachel pushed open the door, peeked inside and shrieked.

A white sheet was hanging from the ceiling, with a painting of a skull on it. The colours of the skull glowed in the dim light. Underneath the picture were the words: Beware girls…I am here.

"Those boys are really going to get it this time." Rachel said darkly, "Are we going ahead with the counter-attack?"

Monica nodded slowly, trying not to look at the sheet. "Yes…" she replied, "They're not fooling us like that again."

****

It was midnight, and Monica and Rachel were still awake. Monica came out of her bedroom with some white sheets.

"So what are we going to do…paint the sheets like they did?" Rachel asked doubtfully.

"No…" Monica went over to the freezer and pulled out some trays. "I've frozen some red fizzy pop in these trays. Now all we got to do is crush these up into slush and wrap them up in the sheets."

"Why?"

"I wonder what freezing cold crushed ice feels like against your skin…" Monica murmured. 

Rachel widened her eyes. "Are you suggesting we drop these on the boys why they're asleep?" she smiled.

"Nice little wake up call, don't you think?" 

"Let's do it!"

The pair sneaked over to the boys' apartment and walked in.

"Are you ready?" Monica whispered. Rachel nodded.

Monica tiptoed over to Chandler's door and eased it open. She walked in, and saw Chandler snuggled up in the bed sheets, asleep. Smiling a little at his peaceful face, Monica moved closer. She removed the covers and hesitated, then, remembering the skull, she positioned the slush over Chandler's stomach and took aim…

"AUGH!" Chandler woke up the instant the cold slush touched his body and leaped out of bed. Seeing the red substance all over the bed sheets, he screamed again.

Monica and Rachel started to run out of the room without being seen, only to crash into Joey in the doorway.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Joey yelled. He turned to Chandler, who was a quivering wreck in the corner of the room. "Do you know what time it is?"

"No Joey, I **don't** know what the time is!" Chandler yelled back, "At the moment, I don't know **anything**!"

Joey walked cautiously over to Chandler's bed, studying the red stain on Chandler's sheets. "Eww…" he grimaced, "What **is** that?"

"It's frozen slush made out of a drink," Monica announced, "…and we've just won this round!"

"What?!" Chandler exploded, "I thought we called a truce!"

"That's what **we** thought until we saw the little prank you pulled on us a few hours ago!" Rachel retorted.

Chandler rubbed his eyes, looking bewilderedly at his friends. "I've just had frozen wet slush thrown at me," he said slowly, "Up until that point, I was asleep and, in a way, still am now. What the **hell** are you talking about?"

" 'Beware girls I am here'", Monica mimicked.

"Excuse me?"

"That skull was pretty impressive though…did you steal our paints to do that?" Rachel asked, scowling.

Chandler glanced at Joey, who shrugged. He turned back to the girls, running his hands through his hair looking more bewildered by the second. "Seriously…what? **I** don't know what you're talking about…**Joey** doesn't know what you're talking about…do **you **even know what you're talking about?"

"Look, somebody played a very mean joke on us earlier and we want to know whether you were involved." Monica replied.

"So you thought the best way to ask us about this is to break into my bedroom at whatever time it is in the morning and attack me with frozen ice." Chandler smiled wryly, "Both of you would make great interrogators for the police I must say."

"Even half asleep you're still sarcastic." Rachel murmured. 

Chandler sighed, "I just want to know what is going on." He said, "That's all. Where's this 'skull' then?"

*****

The group had assembled around the kitchen of Monica and Rachel's. Monica showed the boys the sheet.

"Wow…" Joey murmured. "That is some painting!" 

"Well, we didn't paint this." Chandler announced. He frowned at the girls. "Would you care to explain why you attacked me?"

"We wanted revenge for what we **thought** you did to us." Monica explained, "We're sorry."

Rachel nodded. "Very sorry. If you like, I'll buy you some new bed sheets." She giggled. "You're going to need some."

"So…if you two didn't do this. Then who did?" Monica asked, "I'm scared."

Chandler hugged her. "It might just be some kids who got a bit carried away." He tried to assure her.

A knock came from the door.

"I'll get it," Joey said nervously. 

He opened the door to see a very annoyed looking old man glaring at them. "I'm Mr Gonzales from downstairs," he said, "This week has been a **nightmare **trying to get any sleep. Every night I have been awoken by screams and shouts coming from this area of the building. Even when I try to sleep in the **day** there is no peace… and I am **sick **of it! What have you kids got to say for yourselves?!"

Joey swallowed hard. "er…um…don't look at me." He stuttered. "**I** don't live here!"

Chandler walked over. "I am very sorry Mr Gonzales. We'll try to keep it down."

"It's not just **me** you know! The whole **building **has been disturbed by your antics!" the man shouted, "If it happens again, I'm calling the landlord." The man walked off and Chandler shut the door.

"Do you think that man is the reincarnation of Mr Heckles?" he asked everyone.

**END OF PART THREE**


	4. Chapter 4

:There is something I forgot to mention before. This fanfic takes place around early season 4. I didn't think I'd get this part finished for today, but I did! Hardly any assignments to do…yay! Anyway, here is Part 4. Enjoy and please review!: TOW The Scare War 

**PART FOUR**

There was still some disagreement over who had won the scare war. The girls insisted that the boys had technically cheated with their unknown outside help, while the boys accused the girls of being poor losers. 

"We won that battle fair and square." Chandler insisted, "Get over it."

In the end the subject was dropped and the group concentrated on the organisation of their party.

*****

Holding boxes of leftover Halloween decorations from his work party, Chandler walked slowly through the streets. "Monica would kill me if I dropped these." He muttered to himself. He stopped for a second, taking a breather. He hesitated before carrying on. Ever since he had left work ten minutes ago, he'd had the distinct impression that someone was following him. He turned around, but there were so many people walking around him that it was impossible to tell. 

Chuckling to himself about his paranoia, Chandler continued to walk…although throughout the rest of the journey, a sense of uneasiness still hung over him.

****

On Halloween night, Joey came out of his room dressed as Buzz Lightyear from Toy Story. Ross dressed as a spaceship, Monica dressed as Morticia Addams from 'The Addams Family', and Phoebe dressed as Superwoman and Rachel dressed as a fairy walked in. 

"Where's Chandler?" Monica asked, "The party is starting soon."

Joey smirked, "He's in his room and won't come out." He explained.

"That's right!" Chandler's voice yelled from behind his door.

"Why not?" Monica asked, confused.

"There was a bit of a mix-up with the costumes we ordered," Joey explained, "Chandler was supposed to be coming as Woody from Toy Story but instead…" he stopped, chuckling.

"Come on Joey, who is he dressed as?" Ross asked.

"Remember the green dinosaur Woody and Buzz were friends with?" Joey laughed even harder, pointing towards Chandler's door.

"Oh my god!" the group exclaimed, immediately cracking up.

"Chandler's dressed as Rex?!" Phoebe gasped out.

"Thanks for that Joey!" Chandler yelled through the door.

"Ok, look, we **promise** we won't laugh if you will just come out." Monica called.

"No! No way! I'm not coming to the party like this!" Chandler shouted.

"Come on Chandler, **I'm** dressed as a spaceship!" Ross called, "I can hardly walk in this thing!"

"You promise you won't laugh?" 

"We** promise**." They all said.

Slowly the door opened and in walked a large green dinosaur. The group took one look at him and cracked up.

"Thank you." The sarcasm coming from the dinosaur's open mouth, where Chandler's head was hidden, was all too clear.

"Sorry," Monica stopped laughing and wiped her eyes, "I think you look very sweet." She walked over and gave Chandler a hug.

"Now come on, let's go over across the hall and start the party!" Joey shouted.

*****

The guests started to arrive and, luckily for Chandler, some of the people looked even more ridiculous than he did.

"Batman? Really?" Chandler asked Gunther.

Gunther shrugged. "It was the only costume I could find." He said.

"Sorry, it's just I see you as more of a Robin." 

"I take offence to that." Gunther replied, walking towards the refreshments table.

Chandler sighed and looked out of the window. He saw Monica on the balcony and went outside to join her. "Hi." He greeted.

Monica turned around and smiled, "Hi. I was just…"

"I know," Chandler interrupted, "It gets a bit hectic sometimes, doesn't it?"

Monica laughed, nodding, "Definitely," she agreed, "I love being the hostess, but I just needed a break."

"Nice costume by the way," Chandler gestured to the long black dress and sleek, straight hair.

"I'm Morticia Addams!" Monica exclaimed, "Couldn't you tell?"

"Oh yes, of course I did." Chandler lied, smiling.

"You're a terrible liar," Monica giggled.

Chandler took off his dinosaur head, "At least you don't look like an idiot," he muttered.

"I think you look great," Monica stepped closer to him, "I mean that."

Chandler unzipped his costume and took it off, revealing his grey t-shirt and shorts. "This is my new costume," he confirmed, "My pyjamas."

Monica stepped even more closer to him, "At least it's easier to do this," she whispered, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

Chandler smiled sweetly at her, "…and **much **easier to do this." He said, kissing her softly on the lips.

Monica ran her hands through his hair, returning the kiss without any hesitation. They broke apart, gazing at each other. 

Then the lights in the apartment went out.

The guests started screaming, no one could see what they were doing…it was pitch black and panic was spreading all through the room.

"Chandler?" Monica shouted in the darkness on the balcony, "Is this another one of your games?"

"Of course it isn't!" Chandler shouted back, "Do you think I would be **stupid** enough to turn off the lights when there are 40 people in one room?!"

"Well, if** you **didn't do it…then who did?" Monica's voice shook as she spoke.

"Monica? Chandler?" Ross' voice called out through the window, "I've found Joey and Rachel…but where's Phoebe? She's gone missing!"

"Oh my god…" Monica put her hand to her mouth, "Remember when I thought you all had locked me in the apartment that day?"

"Well we didn't…" Joey's voice came out in the darkness.

"…and there was that note." Rachel reminded them all.

"…**and **the picture of the scull." Monica added nervously.

"We've got to find Phoebe!" Chandler shouted, "Where's the light switch? God, I can't see a thing!"

"There's somebody or something out there who doesn't like us…" Ross muttered.

*****

Before the lights had gone out, Phoebe had been talking to Gunther on the couch. They had been talking a while until somebody knocked on the door and she excused herself to go and answer it. Standing at the door was a pretty young woman in her late twenties. 

Phoebe smiled, "What can I do for you?" she asked.

"I…I was invited." The woman said, "By one of your friends."

"Oh right." Phoebe let the woman walk in and she shut the door. The woman stood motionless by it, taking in the surroundings.

Phoebe stared at the woman, wondering who she was. "Um…what is your name? Maybe I'll recognise it."

The woman smiled and replied, "Maybe you will…my name is Susie Moss." She grabbed Phoebe's arm and reached for the light switch, turning it off.

END OF PART FOUR 

:hehe I bet you didn't see that one coming! All will be revealed in part 5!:


	5. Chapter 5

:hi sorry it took a few days to get this part finished, but that's college's fault. Lol here is part five. Enjoy and please review!: TOW The Scare War 

**PART FIVE**

Susie dragged a struggling Phoebe down to the bottom floor, not slowing down her pace. 

"Stop…PLEASE!" Phoebe shouted, trying to pull away. However, years of living on the street and learning how to survive were wasted against this strong woman.

They continued along the corridor until they finally stopped outside the fuse box. Susie fiddled with the cover, took it off and fiddled with the switches.

"That should keep them busy for a while," she muttered. She turned to Phoebe, smiling widely.

"Wait a minute…Susie Moss?" Phoebe hesitated, and then her eyes widened. "You're the woman who dated Chandler a couple of years ago…am I right?"

Susie scowled at her. "I wouldn't call it dating," she answered.

"No, of course not," Phoebe snapped, "You just wanted to publicly humiliate my friend…at the time I thought it was funny. Hilarious. But now…"

"You think that locking Chandler in that bathroom was good enough for revenge?!" Susie whispered, staring wildly at Phoebe. "You have no idea what I went through during school…no **idea**."

"Susie, you were both ten years old!" Phoebe exclaimed. "Chandler was just a boy when he lifted your skirt that day…how can you be still upset by that?"

"I couldn't get a date in years!" Susie exclaimed, "Everyone remembered who I was…even years later. I was teased every single day!" 

Susie began to cry, and all Phoebe could do was watch and listen. "Even before the school play, I was constantly teased by kids. They would push me in rooms, laughing as they heard me struggle to get out. They locked me in you see…I couldn't get out. Halloween was the worst…they **knew** I hated it, but they still used to scare me with their stupid pranks…masks, skulls and creepy messages on the walls." No longer being able to control her sobs, Susie collapsed on the floor, burying her head in her hands.

"So…so **you** have the been the mystery helper in the scare war!" Phoebe shouted, "You broke into my friends' apartment, painted all that weird stuff…"

"…And I followed Chandler to and from work." Susie stopped crying and smiled, "I got him pretty paranoid a few days ago…he kept turning around." She started to laugh. "I did it for months…he never saw me."

"You **stalked **him?!" Phoebe shook her head in disgust. "How did you lock Monica in that apartment?" she asked.

"My brother is a cop…I stole his special keys." Susie laughed harder, standing back up.

"You need help." Phoebe told her, "I'm sorry all that stuff happened to you when you were a kid, but that still doesn't give you any right to act like this."

"Chandler made the teasing **worst**!" Susie shouted, "How **dare **he do that to me?!"

"Chandler probably had no idea about the bullies!" Phoebe argued, "If you knew him as well as I do, you'd understand that what he did to you that day wasn't personal. He loves to joke around."

"You still have no idea what my life was like." Susie said bitterly.

"You think **you've** got problems in **your **life?" Phoebe laughed. 

"Your life can't be a problem…your life is perfect." Susie replied, scowling.

"Ok then…listen to my life! When I was just a baby, my father walked out on my mother. I haven't seen him since. For whatever reason, my twin sister hates me. My stepfather is in prison. When I was just 14, my mother killed herself and I had to live on the street until I was 19. My stepbrother is marrying a woman old enough to be his mother and they're trying to have kids. Recently, it turns out that the mother who brought me up until she died isn't actually my **real** mother…my real mother is still alive. That's not all…two of my best friends, Ross and Rachel, are hardly speaking to each other at the moment because Ross won't admit that they wasn't on a break when he slept with someone else. Joey, another friend of mine, had his TV character killed off on Days Of Ours Lives! Two of my other best friends, one who **you** have been stalking and the other, Monica, won't swallow their stupid pride and admit that they're crazy about each other! So, yeah, my life **is** so perfect!"

Susie widened her eyes at Phoebe. "That's your life?" she asked, looking at her in disbelief.

"Yes. Want to trade? I'd be glad to."

Susie scowled. She turned away from Phoebe and walked further down the hallway.

"Where are you going now?" Phoebe demanded.

Susie walked back down with a large bottle in her hands. She unscrewed the cap and started to spray the floor with the clear liquid that was coming out from it.

"What…what are you pouring?" Phoebe asked nervously. 

Susie didn't answer. She continued to cover the entire hallway with the liquid. When the bottle was empty, she pulled out a lighter from her pocket. She twirled it around her fingers, staring at Phoebe.

"Oh my god…" Phoebe muttered. "That's oil you poured, wasn't it?"

Susie nodded slowly. "I'll give you 15 seconds to go upstairs and warn your friends…after that it's goodbye Chandler and company!" she laughed.

"You can't **do** this!" Phoebe yelled, beginning to run up the hallway to her friends.

"Yes I can! That's five seconds gone already!"

Phoebe turned back around, glaring at Susie's triumphant smile. She ran back over to her and grabbed her hand.

"Hey get off me!" Susie yelled, struggling from Phoebe's strong grip on her wrist.

"No…I…won't." Phoebe replied through gritted teeth, trying to grab at the lighter.

As they struggled, Phoebe lunged for the lighter causing Susie to fall to the ground. The lighter fell to the floor and it ignited. 

"No!" Phoebe screamed. She ran down the hallway and outside, desperate to get out of the way of the spreading flames. Susie followed her.

"It's too late." Phoebe heard Susie whisper.

Phoebe watched in horror as the flames spread throughout the building.

"You can't get back in there." Susie pointed out. 

*****

It was difficult for Monica, Chandler, Ross, Joey and Rachel to make their way through the dark room without crashing into a guest. In fact, it was impossible. Monica felt someone grab her arm and she screamed, pulling away.

"Mon, it's ok… it's me." Chandler told her, "I just don't want all of us to get separated."

"**That **won't be difficult." Ross' sarcasm was heard.

Chandler felt around for an object, any object. Anything to just attract the attention of all the guests. He grabbed what felt like a glass and dropped it on the floor. It made a large crash and the room fell silent apart from annoyed grumbling coming from Monica.

"Ok, everyone listen to me!" Chandler shouted, "If we all just calm down for a minute we may get out of this mess without someone getting hurt! First of all, the people who are standing nearest to my voice…can you tell me exactly where we are?"

"We're by the kitchen table." A voice said behind him.

"Right ok, that helps things." Chandler felt around for the table, and brushed up against something. "I think I've found it," he muttered, feeling around.

"Um…Chandler?" Monica's voice said in the darkness, "That's me you're groping."

Chandler immediately withdrew his hands. "Sorry." He said, glad that it was dark enough for no one to see him blush.

"That's ok," he heard her whisper in his ear. He grinned, almost forgetting he was in a room full of 40 people.

"Wait a minute," Ross' voice announced, "I think I've found the switch!" he pressed it, and nothing happened.

"It's just like before!" Monica whispered, panicking. "Let me out of here!" She rushed to the door, feeling around for the handle. She felt somebody place a hand on her shoulder. It was Chandler. 

"It's going to be ok," he whispered, "Calm down."

Monica grabbed the handle and pulled. To her relief, it opened…and then, looking down the hall, she gasped and slammed it shut again.

"Monica…what is it?" Chandler asked, seeing the door slam back shut, causing it to block all the light again.

"There's…there's a fire." Monica whispered. She opened the door again, dragging Chandler out into the hallway. She slammed it shut behind them and pointed to the thick smoke down near the stairs.

"Oh my god!" Chandler exclaimed. He ran down the hallway, and he saw the flames slowly rising higher. He coughed, trying not to inhale the smoke. He went back to Monica. "We…we can't get back down. There are too many people to get down the fire escape so…so we're trapped." He told her.

******

END OF PART FIVE 

: I hope you like the way I portrayed Susie. I needed her reasons as to why she tortured the friends to be believable, so therefore, this part had more seriousness and suspense.:


	6. Chapter 6

:hiya! Thank you to everybody who has reviewed this story. I'm overwhelmed! Lol Here is part six. Enjoy and please review!: TOW The Scare War 

**PART SIX**

It was dark outside and it was raining but all Phoebe could focus on was the roaring fire slowly spreading across the bottom floor towards the higher floors. She knew it didn't take much for a fire to spread – back drafts, the oil…but she still couldn't believe how quickly it was moving. She turned to Susie, who was just staring at the building in awe.

"How could you **do** this?!" Phoebe yelled, "There are innocent people in there…they've never done **anything** to you!"

"I don't care who's in there just as long as Chandler is…" Susie whispered; her gaze still struck on the building. 

"You're INSANE!" Phoebe yelled.

Many of the people from the bottom floors ran screaming out of the building. Hysterical kids, many of them in their Halloween costumes, ran around searching for their parents.

"Look at the poor children," Phoebe said, watching the chaos around her. She suddenly sprung into action. "Someone call the fire department!" she yelled, "My friends are in there!"

"My son is in there too!" a woman cried

Phoebe turned around to see the woman, who was crying hysterically.

"They're going to be ok," Phoebe whispered, "They just have to be."

****

"What do you mean we're trapped?!" Monica yelled. She watched Chandler run back down the hallway. "**Now** where are you going?"

"I'm trying to see where the fuse box is!" Chandler yelled back, "You still can't see in that apartment!"

"But…but the fuse box is down on the bottom floor! You can't get down there."

"Well, I'm going to damn well try!" Chandler said, determined. He walked closer to the stairs, beginning to choke on the smoke again.

"No!" Monica yelled, running down to him. She touched his arm, and he turned around to face her.

"P..please Chandler," Monica whispered, her voicing shaking, "Don't go down there. We'll figure out a way to get everyone down the fire escape in the dark."

Chandler shook his head. "We won't be able to do that."

Monica started to cry, falling into Chandler's arms. She kissed him softly on the lips. "Leave it to the fire department Chandler. I…I couldn't bear it if something happened to you."

"Nothing will happen to me," Chandler said firmly, "The flames are not that high and I'll be careful." He gave Monica another kiss. "Trust me."

Before Monica could say another word, Chandler ran down the stairs into the smoke.

*****

Chandler choked and coughed, glad that the flames had not quite reached his part of the floor yet. He covered the top of his shirt with his mouth, wishing he had kept on that ridiculous costume to protect him from the smoke. He looked wildly around for the fuse box, his eyes stinging from the thick fumes that were engulfing him. "Phoebe!" he yelled, immediately choking again. "Where are you?" 

To his horror, he saw a little boy hiding behind the door of one of the departments. 

"Oh my god" Chandler muttered, "I thought everyone had left by now." He beckoned to the little boy. Instead of coming out, the boy shut the door behind him.

"Damn!" Chandler yelled, running to the door. He staggered over to the door, choking even harder as more thick fumes and the start of flames began to spread to his end. He banged on the door. "Come on, open the door!" he yelled, "Do you want to die in here or something?!"

When there was no answer, Chandler stepped back and kicked at the door. It burst open and he ran over to the boy, who was cowering underneath a table. Chandler knelt down, and crawled towards him. "Listen," he whispered, "I know you're scared, but you've got to come out of there! Your mother will be worried sick about you."

The boy began to crawl out and Chandler breathed a sigh of relief. "Climb on my back," Chandler instructed him, "You're going to have a little ride…you like that?" The boy nodded and climbed on.

Seeing that the flames were beginning to get closer, Chandler grabbed a coat from a chair and wrapped it around himself and the boy. "That should protect you," he muttered. He ran into the hallway, dodging flames, desperately looking for the fuse box. He found it, and, balancing the boy on his back, Chandler broke it open and fiddled with the switches.

"Yes!" he shouted, coughing harder than before. He held the boy again and staggered back towards the stairs, knowing that there was no way out through the entrance. He felt ready to collapse, and he was afraid he wasn't going to make it. He stopped for a second, finding it harder to breathe. "Are you alright?" he whispered to the boy. A slight movement from the boy reassured Chandler, and he walked on up the stairs.

He heard a shout that sounded like, "Come on Chandler!" He looked up and saw Ross at the top, encouraging him on. Finally getting there, Chandler collapsed on the floor, gasping for air. He felt the boy slide off his back.

"You idiot," he heard Ross mutter, "You heroic, incredible idiot."

Chandler slowly stood up, and walked back to his apartment. He saw Monica there, and many of the other guests gathered around the door.

Monica flung her arms around him and he collapsed in her arms, still coughing for air. "Are…are the lights working?" he muttered. "Where's the boy?"

"The boy is fine," Monica whispered, smiling proudly at him, "You saved his life…you saved **everybody's **life. With the light on, they can make their way to the fire escape on the balcony! Just don't **ever** do that again! Lets go!"

"Uh…uh," Chandler shook his head, collapsing on the floor with exhaustion, "Can't…go…on anymore."

"Don't give up now!" Joey shouted, pulling him back up again. "Everyone is outside thanks to you! All you've got to do is go a little further!"

Chandler nodded slowly and started to walk back into the apartment. He stopped, looking all around him. "Where's the boy?" he asked slowly.

"Oh no…" Monica's hand flew to her mouth, "He was here a minute ago!"

"I'm here!" a little voice shouted from near the stairs, where the fire was slowly creeping up. 

"Get away from there!" Chandler shouted, running over and grabbing him. He lifted him up in his arms and ran back to the apartment.

"Right…" he whispered hoarsely, "Where's that fire escape?"

"Over here!" A voice called from the balcony. They all looked over to see a group of firemen running towards them. 

"About time too!" Ross yelled.

"Someone help Chandler!" Monica screamed, as he collapsed on the floor again.

The firemen acted swiftly, grabbing the boy from Chandler's grasp and then taking them both to safety.

*****

Phoebe breathed a huge sigh of relief when she saw her friends come out of the building. She ran over to them, and gasped in horror at Chandler's unconscious form on the ground.

"He's still breathing…just," a fireman told them, "He needs some oxygen in his lungs." 

A mask covered Chandler's face and the friends watched anxiously, waiting for him to wake up.

Monica kneeled down next to him, "Come on Chandler…please." She whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks. "You've got to wake up. I love you so much!"

Chandler's eyes began to flicker and they opened slowly. He raised his arm slowly and pulled the mask off, "What's going on?" he whispered.

"Too much for you to understand at the moment," Monica cried, hugging him tight, kissing him on the lips. "All that matters is that you're alive. I love you."

Chandler smiled weakly, "l love you too." He said, lifting his hand to stroke her on the cheek.

"Wow…" Rachel murmured.

"Ok…um…Pheebs, you're alive!" Chandler turned back to the rest of his friends, who were just staring at him and Monica in awe.

Phoebe nodded, smiling. "I'm alive." She answered.

"Who…who started the fire?" Chandler demanded.

"It's a long story, a sad story really," Phoebe replied, "You'll find out soon enough."

"There they are!" a voice shouted from behind Phoebe. The group turned to see the boy Chandler rescued, the woman that Phoebe had heard crying earlier, and to their amazement, Mr Gonzales running towards them. 

The boy pointed to Chandler. "Mother…granddad!" the boy shouted, "That's the man who saved me!"

"You again!" Mr Gonzales shouted. Then he burst into a huge grin. "Thank you for being around this time. You saved my grandson."

Chandler stood up and shook Mr Gonzales' hand. "It's nothing that nobody else would've done." He said, shrugging. "…and I'm so glad you don't seem to be like Mr Heckles!"

Mr Gonzales shook his head and walked away, chuckling, "Poor kid had too much smoke!" he said. "Who's Mr Heckles?"

The group laughed at the old man, the woman and her son walking away. 

Chandler wrapped his arms around Monica and turned to Phoebe, "Are you going to tell me who started the fire?" he asked.

"It was Susie Moss." Phoebe answered simply. "She did all that other stuff too. The police have took her away and hopefully they can give her the help she needs."

"Su…susie Moss?!" Chandler shook his head, trying to clear it. "I'll hear about it later…" He turned to the rest of the group. "You know what? Let's **never** have a scare war again!" he announced.

"No Halloween celebrations at all!" Ross added, "I'm a palaeontologist after all…"

"Shut up!" the rest of the group yelled.

"Ok…ok."

THE END 

:I hope you liked the ending. I've come up with another fanfic idea, and I just need to ask something. I call my mother 'mum', but I know the characters are American so I should put 'mom'. Which do you prefer to see…my 'brit speak' mum or the American 'mom'?


End file.
